Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal panel and a method for fabricating a liquid crystal panel, an array substrate and a color filter substrate.
A liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate with liquid crystal filled therebetween. Primary spacers and secondary spacers are provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate for maintaining a cell gap. There is a level difference between the primary spacers and the secondary spacers so that amount of the liquid crystal may fluctuate in a certain range when the liquid crystal panel is pressed. In the prior art, a structure having the level difference between the primary spacers and the secondary spacers may be: the primary spacers and the secondary spacers are obtained by a mask patterning process on the color filter substrate, and the primary spacers and the secondary spacers have a same height. The primary spacers are disposed on thin film transistors higher than gate lines, while the secondary spacers are disposed on the gate lines and do not contact the array substrate.